


Absolution

by argetlam



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, And creepy stalker Laxus, Angst, Because I am not really sure how to tag yet, Lots of Angst, M/M, Set sometime after the Phantom Lord arc, There will probably be more tags in the future, so this happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argetlam/pseuds/argetlam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus returns from a mission to find a new mage sitting alone in the guild hall. All it takes is one interaction for Laxus to become determined to make one Freed Justine the newest member of the Thunder Legion. Freed, however, feels duty bound to complete a mission of his own that most certainly does not involve anyone else. </p>
<p>Deciding to follow him on a whim, Laxus ends up trailing Freed across Fiore. As Laxus slowly unravels his stern demeanour, he discovers that beneath all the rules is a lost little boy just searching for his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing this for a while now, and finally got it organised to post. This is my first venture into Fairy Tail fanfiction, and the first thing I've written in a long time, and I hope that anyone who ends up reading this enjoys doing so as much as I have enjoyed writing it.
> 
> With thanks to my long suffering beta, Roserosa, for ensuring that I didn't make an idiot out of myself with my first published fic in over a year.

“You're back!”

At least Evergreen and Bickslow were pleased to see him, Laxus reflected. The entire guild hall had fallen silent as he had stalked in, making his way to the table in the corner where the two members of his Thunder Legion were sat. Even if the rest of the guild would rather he stayed away, those two were always happy to have him back.

“Yeah, job was way too easy,” Laxus said, waving at Mira to make his usual. “Was meant to take a year but it only took me two months.”

“Of course, we knew it wouldn't take you long,” Evergreen smiled. Bickslow nodded, tongue lolling out of his mouth. Laxus had given up asking about that one.

Mira bought his drink over, smiling warmly at the blond. Laxus took it and knocked it back, causing Mira to frown and scurry back to make him another.

It seemed like business as usual, as far as he could see. Natsu was eating everything in sight, and Lucy was staring at him like she couldn't understand how he could fit that much food into his body. In truth, no one could, they just let him get on with it. Gray was sat with Erza, who was glaring between him and Natsu. Laxus huffed a laugh, clearly the two had been fighting again. He saw the rain woman, Juvia, hiding behind a column and making doe eyes at Gray, who was still seemingly the only person that didn't know Juvia was in love with him. Although Juvia was one of the few who didn't know that Gray and Natsu were crazy for each other, though getting them to admit it was like getting blood out of a stone. Elfman and Lisanna, Gramps at the bar with Cana, Mira laughing at something Macoa had said. Everything like it was before he left.

Until his eyes settled on the opposite corner of the room.

He was sat alone, reading. A long red coat trailed down past the bottom of his seat. A rapier lay along his side. Long green hair tied in a short pony tail, a long fringe covering the right side of his face. Feeling eyes on him, the man looked up and caught sight of him. Laxus saw a flash of turquoise, the small beauty mark under the left eye, and the knowing look that passed across the man's face. His reputation clearly proceeded him.

“Who's that?” he asked. Evergreen and Bickslow looked over.

“His name is Freed Justine,” Evergreen said. “He's a new recruit. Does some sort of fancy rune magic.”

“He's no fun, he locked my babies up so they couldn't move,” Bickslow grumbled.

“Locked us up, locked us up!” the dolls echoed.

“I'm not sure I blame him,” Laxus muttered. The new recruit intrigued him, and that rarely happened. What it was Laxus wasn't sure, but he suddenly wanted to see this 'fancy rune magic' in action.

He stood and made his way over to the green haired man, who had long since looked back down at his book. He heard heavy footsteps approaching and the whisper of silence that had followed. He had heard about Laxus. The imposing man was not exactly what Freed had expected. From the rest of the guild, he had thought Laxus would come barrelling in all guns blazing, challenging someone to a fight. Fairy Tail might be arguably the strongest guild, but the members were a lot to handle sometimes.

The footsteps stopped by his table, and Freed looked up, up until he was looking into blue eyes glinting with curiosity. Freed raised one delicate brow, wondering what Laxus could possibly want with him.

“Hey,” Laxus said. “I'm Laxus.”

His voice was gruff. Freed supposed that was to be expected. Laxus was certainly... More than he was expecting. He also hadn't expected such a renowned wizard to come over to him, the new recruit.

“Freed Justine,” he said. “A pleasure.”

Laxus blinked. So this green haired man that looked all aristocratic most likely was an aristocrat, if that fancy accent and polite way of speaking was any indication. Laxus had never met anyone who spoke like that that didn't come from money.

“So I heard you locked Bickslow's babies up?” Laxus said, sitting himself down opposite Freed.

Freed raised his brow once more. So this hulking blond didn't even bother to ask, just invited himself to sit down? Freed supposed it shouldn't be all that surprising, considering everyone else in the guild, but still. He thought that the infamous Laxus Dreyar might have better manners, at least.

“They were... Bothering me,” Freed said drily. “I was trying to read.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling, they can be a real pain sometimes. He's real handy with 'em, though.”

Freed sighed. Clearly Laxus hadn't gotten the subtle hint. Joining a guild had been a last resort. He had needed the money, but certainly not the company – although trying to get these Fairy Tail wizards to understand that was harder than Freed felt it should be.

“Indeed,” he said primly. He then simply lowered his head back to his book.

Laxus tilted his head, Freed seemed both polite and rude in equal measure. Rigid and proper. He was sat alone, and Laxus wondered why – no one at Fairy Tail would have let him sit there alone willingly.

“I'm just tryin' to talk to ya, y'know,” Laxus said. Freed sighed again.

“I prefer my own company,” he said. “I've already had to teach some of your friends what happens if they insist on bothering me.”

Well, now Laxus was more than interested. Freed was an enigma, something they hadn't had at Fairy Tail for a long time. Everyone here was so damn open about everything, so it was a refreshing change to have someone he couldn't quite figure out.

“Oh?” he questioned. “And what's that?”

“I have one rule,” Freed said. “Do not bother me, and I will not bother you. The rule is absolute. Breaking the rule will result in a fate worse than death.”

Laxus laughed. Freed was a riot! Why weren't more people engaging him in conversation?

It was sudden. A whisper of words, the only one Laxus heard being pain, and then he was screaming, convulsing, bent double in agony. Where had it come from? It was so sudden. No one here would dare attack him, and none of them could ever hope to cause him this much pain even if they did. Was it... Freed? But he was so little, so slender, so delicate looking. How could he ever hope to cause the great Laxus Dreyar to feel this much pain?

As suddenly as the pain had come, it was gone again. Laxus caught a faint purple glow behind Freed's fringe, and he stared at him. Freed lowered his hand slowly, resting it on the hilt of his rapier.

“Dark Èctriture,” he said. “Pain. It causes unimaginable pain without me ever having to touch you. That is the punishment.”

With that, Freed turned his head back to his book. Laxus stood there, dumbstruck. Now that was magic! Laxus was powerful, but what Freed had just done was incredible.

“Hey, Freed,” he started. Freed looked up at him sharply.

“Pain is not the only rune I know. Fear. Suffering. Even death. My rules are absolute, Laxus Dreyar, and not even the likes of you are excused.”

With that, Freed took his book and left the guild hall, coat flowing behind him as he left. Laxus could feel everyone staring at him, at what Freed had done to him. No one had ever bested Laxus like that. No one! Laxus felt shame roiling in his gut, and he snarled as he hit out, and Gajeel, the person closest to him, was the unlucky receiver of his fist. The Iron Dragon Slayer cried out but, seeing the look in Laxus' eyes, merely glowered at him and went back to eating his iron.

Evergreen and Bickslow watched him stalk back over to their table, fuming the whole way. They knew that Laxus would now be determined to beat Freed. No one did something like that to Laxus and got away with it.

“What the hell is with that guy?!” Laxus demanded, falling back into his seat.

“He's done that to everyone that's tried to talk to him,” Evergreen said.

“Yeah. Did it twice to Natsu because he went back for a second go,” Bickslow chuckled.

Laxus rubbed the back of his neck and stared over at the corner where Freed had been sitting. No wonder everyone left him alone – Freed himself made sure that no one bothered him. That seemed weird to Laxus. He wasn't that fond of a lot of his guild mates, but even he kept Evergreen and Bickslow around. He thought Freed must be awfully lonely.

“I want him in the Thunder Legion,” he said.

“What?!” Evergreen gasped.

“You heard me,” Laxus said. “I want him. Look at what he did to me, without even touching me. I want him as one of my personal guards.”

“Hell if I know why, but you're the boss,” Bickslow said. “What do you want us to do?”

“Nothing,” Laxus told him. “I'll handle this one myself.”

–---  
Freed was at the request board, looking for a quest that suited his needs. A solo quest. He hadn't worked with anyone in this guild yet, and he wasn't planning to any time soon. Unfortunately for him, there seemed to be an unusual number of group quests right now, so he was struggling to find what he needed.

“You could always pair up with me and the Thunder Legion.”

Freed closed his eyes and let out a gentle hiss. He would know that voice anywhere, even though he had only spoken to the man once. Laxus had bid his time in approaching Freed again, watching others do it and get similar treatment to himself – right down to the magic Freed used on them. He felt he had left enough time to approach the rune mage again.

“I'd rather not,” Freed said. “I prefer to work alone.”

God, this guy was hard to crack. Laxus had never met anyone so rigid. Freed's expression didn't even change, he just kept staring at the board with that face that gave nothing away.

“It'd be much easier if you'd just let us help ya out,” Laxus said. “You could take on quests that pay more. I'm an S-Class wizard, so ya could help me out on some really excitin' quests.”

“Fun as that sounds,” Freed said primly, “I prefer to work alone.”

Laxus had just about had enough of this guy. He had refused help from everyone at the guild. Frankly Laxus was surprised that Gramps hadn't kicked him out yet, but he supposed that Freed never hurt anyone to the point of no return. That wasn't the point though, and it was starting to grate on Laxus' nerves.

“Before you say anything else,” Freed said before Laxus could open his mouth, “I want to tell you that I did not ask for this. I do not want anyone's help. I do not need anyone's help. I am perfectly capable of handling things, and I can take care of myself.” Freed shot Laxus a look. “I'd say I appreciated the offer, but in all honesty it's just gotten old.”

With that, Freed vanished in a flurry of purple runes. Laxus blinked, staring at the spot where Freed had been. A growl built up in his chest, and he flung a lightning coated fist at the request board, blowing it up where it stood.

“I've had enough of that obnoxious idiot!” Laxus yelled. “I'm going to beat him senseless!”

The Thunder Legion hurried over, quickly followed by Mira, who was looking forlornly at the smoking heap where the board once stood, flanked by Elfman acting as bodyguard.

“Laxus, please. Calm down,” Evergreen said.

“He's not that important, just ignore him,” Bickslow added.

“Ignore him, ignore him,” his babies echoed.

“Ugh,” Laxus complained, glowering again at the spot where Freed had stood. “Sorry, Mira.”

“It's okay, we'll get it fixed,” Mira said.

Laxus stormed upstairs to where the Thunder Legion usually hung out. That stupid rune wizard had made him lose his cool and he was not happy about it. Laxus knew he didn't have his temper under the best of control but he had been working on it, and Freed had ruined months of hard work. Laxus fell into his usual seat at the head of the table, seething quietly.

Evergreen and Bickslow looked at each other. It had been a long time since they had seen Laxus so riled up, and they didn't understand why all it took was Freed's rejection to push him over the edge. It wasn't like him to get so annoyed by one person like this. Whatever Freed was doing, it was really getting under Laxus' skin.

“Are you okay?” Evergreen asked tentatively.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine,” Laxus grumbled. “That guy has some serious issues!”

Laxus didn't know what it was that had him so annoyed. What was it about this man that had gotten him so riled up? Sure, a lot of his guild mates were annoying, but he managed not to get angry enough at them to break things every day. Freed was another matter entirely. He had declined everyone. Laxus knew that he could take care of himself – the pain he had inflicted on him that first day proved that – but he was so aloof and rigid. He was purposefully exiling himself from the rest of the guild, keeping them at arms length. It was like he didn't want to settle in, didn't want to be part of the family. Laxus realised that no one knew where he had come from or really anything about him, aside from the fact that he had some pretty powerful magic up his sleeve.

Whoever this Freed guy was, Laxus was determined to find out.


End file.
